Sk8ter Boi
by avatarrfangirll11
Summary: No spoilers, so sorry.


**A/N: Hey guys! this is my second story, I took down the first one. Modern Taang story, I'm still trying to decide how many chapters.**

**Chapter 1:**

_"Aang.." The young water bender said to her boyfriend. _"We need to talk." She pulled him aside to speak with him privately. "What do we need to talk about?" The air bender asked.

"We need to talk about… about.." "About what?" She took a deep breath. "Us. I'm sorry but I just.. just don't feel the spark I felt when we first met," He was so confused, yet he knew where this was going.

"I'm sorry, but…" She takes another deep breath. "It's over." She said in a breath. He stood there, shocked, and just wordless. She kissed his cheek and walked away. A single stray tear rolled down his cheek.

He wiped it away and walked off towards his best friends, Sokka, Zuko, and his best, best friend, Toph Beifong. Sokka is a meat loving, heart breaking, non-bending water tribe boy who hates school but behaves himself. Zuko is a goody-goody, firebending, firelord-to-be possibly that never does anything wrong.

Toph on the other hand, is a blind earthbending punk. She sees with her feet and is the biggest punk anyone has ever seen. She's just got this look in her light grey eyes that Aang has never seen before. But that was about to change..

**A/N: Okay, what did you think? Please review! Can't talk much, going to write the next chapter! Bye! 3**

**_A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Please R&R! Thanks!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_"Hey twinkle toes!" Toph shouted at Aang as he walked up to her and her un-biological brothers, Sokka and Zuko. "Hey Toph." He mutters under his breath. "What's with the Zuko mood?" Toph asked and Zuko shot her a glare._

_"She dumped me.." He sighed and hung his head. "Now why would she do that?" Toph asked. He shrugged and the bell rang. The four of them headed to lunch and they over heard Katara, one of the 'poplars' or so some would call her._

_They hid and listened to the conversation._

_"Finally! You finally dumped that baggy clothed punk Aang! You deserve soooo much better!" One of her friends said. "He was no good anyway! Why would you even date him in the first place?!" Another asked. They starred at her, waiting for an answer._

_Toph was about ready to crush the girls with a giant boulder. 'HOW DARE THEY MAKE FUN OF HIM?! THAT'S MY JOB!' She thought to herself. Aang was so hurt and she could feel it._

_"You know what?" She laughed slightly. "I don't even know why I dated him." The bell rang and they stuck up their noses, then walked to class._

_Sokka and Zuko headed to class. Toph and Aang decided to ditch the rest of the day. They walked down the street with a few races to Aang's house._

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! _**

**A/N: Hey! Next chapter! Sorry it's all together, haven't figured out how to put it in chapters yet! so bare with me and I'll figure it out soon!**

**Chapter 3**

**They run up the stairs to his apartment on the top floor. They stopped at his door step and pant for a minute before Aang pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. They walk inside and she plops down on the couch. He sits down beside her and stares at her. **

**She catches his gaze and looks at him. "What're you looking at?" She asks. "Oh nothing, just my best friend." He replies simply. "You mean your best, best friend." She corrects with a grin. **

**He grins back at her. "I've got a plan, and I need your help." She tells him. "Whatcha got?" He asks. She explains the plan and he nods and grins as she does so. **

**He pulls out a notebook and grabs a pin. He starts drawing sketches of what she's describing. There's one part of the plan she won't tell him she just tells him, "It's a surprise, but I'll tell you one thing, it's gonna be an epic performance!" And with that she spent the rest of the day at his place, she even spent the night, by accident.**

A/N: Thanks for reading!

_A/N: Hey everybody! Next chapter!_

_Chapter 4_

_Toph awoke on Aang's couch, and in his arms. She doesn't move, she smiles and waits for him to wake up. Almost an hour later he finally opens his eyes. "Morning Twinkle-toes." Toph says in a soft, half asleep voice. "Morning earthbending prodigy." He says in the same tone as she did. She smiled brightly and so did he. They sat there for a few hours before they pulled away from each other. _

_"I'll see ya later, give me a call if you want." She grabs her bag and jacket then walks out the door. Little did he know that she was going to meet up with Sokka and Zuko to write a song, just for him._

_The three of them spent the day at Toph's working on the song, editing it, practicing singing it and remembering the lyrics, and perfecting the song._

_"Thanks for all your help big over protective un-biological brothers!" She calls out to them as they laugh and get in their cars to drive home. She had never felt this way before, but she liked the feeling. "I'm in love with my best, best friend." She smiled and twisted the friendship bracelet he made her when they were in 3rd grade. She's 14 now, that's how much it means to her._

_A/N: New chapter! sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school and stuff. Also, im sorry everything is still all together, still haven't figured out the chapter mumbo-jumbo._

_Today is the day of her big plan. They've put up posters all around school. _

_He turns on his camera and videos the other people. Then he jumps in a room and tapes a empty chair for a second before she jumps in it and starts singing the song._

_"He was a boy, and she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, and she did ballet. What more can I say? he wanted her, but she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well. And all of her friends, stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes." _

_She sings her heart out and jumps out of the chair and rides on a bike down the hall with others trailing behind her on bikes, skate boards and on foot. She jumps off the stairs and kicks the air._

_The teenagers run to a car lot and thrown their speakers and microphones in the back. They hot wire the cars and drive into the center of town. They put the speakers on top of high buildings and at the base of them. She grabs a microphone and jumps on top of the car she was riding in. He aims the camera at her as she starts to sing again._

_"He was a skater boy. She said see ya later bo. He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earthhh…" She screams into the microphone._

_to come back down to earthhh…" She screams into the microphone._

_A/N: New chapter._

_He smiles as he looks up at her, he notices that look in her light grey eyes, and smiles as he listens to her voice._

_"Five years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she's all alone. She turns on t.v, guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends, they already know, and they've all got tickets to see his show. So she tags along, stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned d-d-downnn."_

_She jumps up and down on the roof of the car as she sings the part ofn the song,_

_"He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar to show pretty face just what he's worth. He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar to show pretty face just what he's worth."_

_She breathes deeply as music blares around her._

_"Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boys mine now. we are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. To bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside."_

_She closes her eyes and looks up as she sings some more._

_"He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it any more obvious. We are in love, haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world? I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy, I said see ya later boy, I'll be back stage after that show. I'll be at his studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know. (YEAH) I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy, I'll be back stage after that show. I'll be at his studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to knowwww."_

_A/N: New chapter. also the last real chapter._

_She smashed the window with the bottom of her microphone post. She then turned to him and kissed him on the lips._

_He was taken by surprise, but got over it quickly and kissed back. When they pull way, he stares at her and she stares back at him. "Surprise airhead. I wrote you a song." She smiles brightly at him and he smiles even brighter back._

_"It was the best song I've ever heard, skater girl." She hugs him tighy and he hugs her back. "I love you airhead." She whispers in his ear._

_"I love you too, baby." He whispers back to her._

_A/N: The next chapter will just be an epilogue! Thanks for reading and please review!_


End file.
